Perry's Conversation
by Jen K
Summary: A little piece I was inspired to write after last week's episode. It takes place in the future, when Clark's at the Daily Planet.


            Perry awoke with a start. It wasn't unusual for him to fall asleep at his desk. Putting the paper to bed often resulted in him not going to bed or home for that matter. He looked at his watch and realized that it was well past three in the morning. Again, not unusual. But then he noticed that there was a light on in the newsroom. He got up to investigate and found Lois was sitting at her desk, staring pensively into space.

            "Lois, go home."

            "Perry!" She turned around startled by his presence. "You scared me. I didn't think anyone else was here."

            Perry stumbled forward, his legs week from age and lack of sleep. "That's because no one should be here."

            "You're here," Lois smirked as she replied but then her face returned to its solemn disposition.

            "Yes, but that's because I sold my soul to the journalism gods a long time ago. You're young, you still have a chance to have a life as well as a career." Perry walked toward her and leaned up against her desk. "Tell me what's wrong."

            "It's nothing, sometimes I just can't sleep and I need a place to think," Lois replied.

            "Don't give me that bullshit. I can tell when something's wrong."

            Lois sighed, "It's nothing, really. You don't need to worry about me."

            "Lois, I know I don't have to worry about you. Of all my reporters, you've showed me that you can take care of yourself better than anyone. But that doesn't mean I don't worry about you. Look, we've worked together for a long time and you're like a daughter to me. You can tell me what's wrong." Perry assured her as he put his hand on Lois's shoulder.

            "It's stupid really." Lois forced a pained laugh. "I shouldn't feel this way but I do. I…" Lois faded out and avoided eye contact. She couldn't find the courage to continue.

            "This is about Clark, isn't it?"

            "No," She insisted. "Well, kind of. You know we've been seeing each other for a while. And I really care about him. I didn't think that I'd ever love him, but all of the sudden, I don't know, it just kind of happened. And there are things he doesn't tell me, but I kind of like that. I always thought he was boring, but he's got this side to him that he doesn't show. And I really want it to work between us."

            "But?" Perry asked.

            "But I still have feelings for someone else, too. I know that I shouldn't but I do."

            Perry grinned, "Superman."

            "Perry, don't tell me that you believe those tabloid stories." Lois replied defensively.

            "Nice try, Lois. I make it my business to stay out of employee's personal lives but I'm no idiot." 

            Lois stared quietly down at the ground for a moment and then continued, "We could never really be together. Superman never wanted to put me in danger. Yet we would still find ways to see each other secretly." 

            She looked toward Perry to see his reaction. He seemed unsurprised by this information. Lois sighed, "I knew it would never work out but I guess I was naïve, hoping that someday we could be together. I guess part of me grew up and I realized that I had to get over this foolish crush. So I saw Superman tonight and I told him that I cared about him, but right now there was someone else in my life."

            "Do you regret telling him this?" Perry asked.

            "No, it's not that. I meant what I said. I really think that its best. I want to be with Clark and I feel the only way I can give him a fair shot is if I tell Superman the truth. But it's when I told him this, the way he reacted. Superman smiled! It was almost like he was happy that I was telling him I loved someone else. I always thought that he cared about me and it was as if he was relieved to be rid of me."

            Perry laughed, "Is that what's bothering you Lois?"

            "I don't think it's funny." She grabbed her coat from the back of her chair and was about to storm off, but Perry grabbed her arm.

            "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you. It's just that you're plagued by the journalist's most notorious enemy." Perry grinned as he pointed for her to sit back down.

            "Yeah, what's that?"

            "You find and report all the truths of the world around you, but you're completely blind to the truth in your own life." He looked straight into her large brown eyes. "I probably shouldn't be telling you this. I try and stay out of other people's business but I don't want to watch you suffer needlessly."

            "Tell me what?" She raised her eyebrow curiously.

            "He had me fooled for a little while too, so don't take it personally. It happens to the best of us. But you're a Pulitzer-winning journalist, so I have faith that you can figure it out. I guarantee that Superman still loves you. So think: why would he be happy with what you told him?" 

            "Perry, I don't know what you're talking about. Just tell me already." Lois pleaded.

            "It's late, Lois. I think I'm gonna go home, get some sleep and maybe a change of clothes. Lord knows I need it. You just sit her a think about what I said." He gave her a pat on the back and shot her one last smile, "Good, night Lois."

            As he rode down the elevator to the ground floor, he swore that he could almost feel the beams of Lois's realization. Yes, it would be a very good night for Lois Lane.  


End file.
